Distorted Dimensional Doorways
by UVERLove
Summary: When strange things starting to happen to seven teens in the real world,something is stirring up in the OTHER worlds.Find out what happens as these people go into the other dimension.They will meet and fight the people from what they read their books...
1. Chapter 1

**We, unfortunately, do not own any book, anime, or anything else except for the plot and (ahem) ourselves -which we used as the OCs-. Those lucky bastards in Japan and America and other places (maybe) own them.**

"And how was your school day, honey?" Abygale Harmony Spellman's mom asked her daughter. Abygale didn't answer, for her nose was buried in the Eclipse book from the Twilight series. "Oh for heaven's sake, Abygale! Get your head out of that book!" Her mom ordered, exasperated.

"But mom! I'm on the last chapter!" Abygale protested. "It's so cool!"

"Not when you can't answer a simple question. Give me the book, Abygale."

"No!"

"Now!"

"I don't wanna!" Abygale wrestled with her mother, pulling and tugging at the poor book. Abygale twisted the book as hard as she could, saved it from her mother's hands, and ran upstairs to her room and locked the door.

"Abygale Spellman! Give me that book!"

"In about fifteen minutes, I swear!"

--Meanwhile--

"Oh my gosh, you two, do you ever do anything else?" Jewely asked her two friends, who were both staring at the same computer screen at the latest Bleach anime episode. The two girls ignored her.

"Oh! Renji and Toushiro are so kawaii!" one of them said, the one with black hair and violet streaks.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is mine!" the other replied.

"I don't understand any of you," Jewely said, collapsing into a chair. She picked up a book and started reading it.

"I personally enjoy GX more, Eve," The black-with-purple-sreaks haired girl said to the silverish-white haired one.

"Are you kidding, Beka? Bleach rocks!"

"I'm not saying it doesn't, I'm saying Yu-Gi-Oh! GX rocks more!" Beka stuck her tongue out at Eve.

Finally, Jewely broke in. "Quit it, you two, I'm trying to read Midnighters!"

--Meanwhile--

"So... What exactly are you reading again, Madelle?" asked Elyana.

"The Hollow Kingdom trilogy. And what are _you_ reading?" Madelle Autumn Larone asked. Madelle and Elyana were sitting outside in Madelle's herb garden, enjoying the scents of Rosemary and other plants.

"Maximum Ride! God, how I wish I was there, flying with them!" Elyana replied. Madelle shook her head, smiling.

"Don't we all, don't we all."

"Well..."

"It was rhetorical, don't answer it, Elyana!"

--Meanwhile--

Jessalyn was fooling around in the library when she stumbled into the science fiction part of the Young Adult section. Since she was there, Jessalyn decided to look around, even though she didn't usually spend time in that section.

"Hmm..." Jessalyn hummed as she studied the books, picking up the ones whose titles interested her. However, all the books she picked up, didn't interest her.

That is... until she found Uglies. She picked it up, read the back, and rented it from the library.

Jessalyn plopped down on her bed and started to read. She soon could not put it down, and did not hear her mom when she called for dinner, and certainly didn't hear her mom come up the stairs.

"Jessalyn! Jesus Christ, put down that book and come to dinner!" Jessalyn, of course, didn't hear her. Jessalyn didn't even know she was there until she whipped the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Jessalyn protested.

"Hay is for horses, Jessalyn. It's dinner time! A book can't be _that_ good!"

"Yes it can! Give it back!"

"After Dinner, Homework, and Flute is done."

"But there's so much homework! I swear, the teachers love to give us busy work. At least 2 hours each day! I wish I could escape into the Uglies book!"

"Well, You can't, so come to dinner!"

**That's the first chappie, folks. Review please! Oh, and this is a major cross over and is on about 5 different accounts, so If you see this somewhere else, we meant to do that. You can read all of the chapters, some, or just one, but please review no matter what or how many you read!**

_**Next time, on **__**Distorted Dimensional Doorways**__**, common items start glowing and a strange mark appears on our 7 teens. What is happening? Just stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jewely was curled up on her white, pluffy couch, a book plopped open in her lap. The book, of course, was _Midnighters_.

"Jewely," her mom called from upstairs, she was folding the laundry, which was suppose to be Jewely's chore.

"What?" Jewely mumbled, still deeply in her book.

"Stop reading!" her mom was demanding her to do the impossible, "you have to practice piano!"

"Okay, fine," she kept on reading.

"Jewely! I don't hear any music!"

"Okay, okay, one minute!"

"Not one minute-NOW!"

Jewely sighed, stuck a bookmark in her page, and sat heavily on the piano bench. It wasn't the fact that she didn't like piano (she did), but she hated when her mom got all pushy like that and make her stop in the middle of a really, really, really good book. Even if it was one she read about ten million times.

While her fingers were playing the keys, her mind was miles away, in Bixey, Oklahoma to be exact.

_I wonder how the darklings ripped through blue time. Poor Jessica, I hate the ending to the trilogy! It was so sad! Jessica won't ever be with Jonathan! Arg how do you play this part?!_

As Jewely came out of her daze, she noticed a strange glow from her piano. She shrugged; probably a trick of the light, she thought. Then, as looked at her music, it began to glow too, and it was strangely blank. Jewely hurriedly flipped through her mucis book, getting frantic. _Am I going insane?! Jeeze, I'm gonna end up in the mental hospital! Who's going to believe that one minute these sheets of music were black and white, then the next minute blank—with a weird symbol etched with wings and a staff._

Right there smack-dab in the middle of her book was as strange, even ancient looking symbol. It gave off a soft blue glow. It was staff-like, opening like a crab-claw opening and a four pointed jewel combined in the bottom. I vine curled along the length of it, and very plain, feathered wings stretched on either side of it.

T_his sounds like something that would happen in a fantasy novel_, Jewely thought, but I'm pretty sure it's real.

She watched, wide-eyed, as the symbol slowly disappearing and black notes reappearing on the paper…

-

* * *

-

Beka stared into the distance, her eyes glazed over as she explained the depths of her imagination. In her mind, she was forming her own "movie" of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. She scratched some words into her notebook, and then rubbed her rabbit's back and chest, who was trying to get her attention by running around her legs, nipping at her jeans, and rubbing his head against her.

Her creativity level was low. That wouldn't have been a problem- she'd just wait for a strange dream to raise it-if she didn't have a creative story due tomorrow.

Her gray-and-white floppy-eared rabbit was constantly trying to eat her jeans now, so she shooed him back in his cage. She sat back down and glared darkly at her note book. She picked up her pen and decided to try that "writer's blog" remedy the pro-authors always talk about.

"The fat squirrels chewed their walnuts and threw them down," she murmured. "A chipmunk dashes across my porch, to be met by a vampire and eaten," she frowned at what she wrote. Why must everything she wrote include vampires?

She signed and started to pick up her pen.

Except, that it was glowing.

She grinned, inspiration hitting her like a blind, air born bird. See, she enjoys viewing things in a slightly mystical way. She wants a fun life, not a boring one!

She picked up her pen, and the violet-eyed girl started to write…

-

* * *

-

With the wind whistling in the through the trees and the empty streets, only one person was there; a girl with long white hair blowing in the wind. It was night and the sky was dark; the only thing that was visible was the moon. With it's blue and white glow filling up the empty streets. She was walking home (across from the cemetery).

"(1)Mabataki ga kaze o yobu hohoemi ga … Anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku. Subete ga ima hajimaru to…. Baby, kono sekai wa  
kinou to wa chigau," she sang compassionately.

_**KABOOM!! **_With a loud thunder all the power went out. She looked around and when she looked up her eyes widen; there is was the moon, but it was blood red. Then she picked up her iPod that was hanging around her neck because it stopped working; it was blank. Suddenly something came up; a weird symbol that had a staff in the middle and a pair of wings on either side of it. It was glowing in a crimson color like the moon.

"Freaky," she said in a sarcastic tone. The past few weeks had been very boring. There was nothing to do and the teachers were killing her and her friends with homework.

"Finally, something happens in my old boring school life," she said, "oh right, I have to tell this to Beka, she's gonna love it!"

The power came back on and she shrugged; she looked around and kept walking on into the darkness…

-

* * *

-

D-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-g-g-g-g-g-g-g!!

The bells rang through HeiFeu High School. It was just another normal day in school and everyone was really tired (Monday) as always. The sound of footsteps fills the halls as the students try to get to their classes.

"Hey," said Eve as she moves to stand by her friend's locker, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Beka.

Just about when she was about to answer the bell rang.

"Have to go," Beka said quickly. Anyone could swear Beka was too hyper for anyone's own good.

"This always happens!" Eve said under her breath as she rolled her eyes."See you later." Eve said in a monotone voice.

Then they all went to class.

LUNCH

"That stupid Mr. Bartlett gave us homework again!" said Jewely as she sat down at the lunch table.

"Doesn't he always give you homework quizzes everyday?" asked Eve even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," she said," and he calls them "POP" quiz. I mean, we already know we have them everyday and he give up so much homework everyday!"

"Teachers these days always trying to kill us with homework!" exclaimed Beka as she joined the conversation and sat down.

"Great, now that you are here, I could tell you my amazing story!" Eve said excitedly.

"Okay, I'm listening. Oh, right I have to tell you something too!" said Beka.

So Eve told her what had happened last night…

"OH MY GOD! That happened to me too!" Beka exclaimed, "I was writing a poem yesterday and the pen started glowing. Then I had this dream and there was this symbol with wings there. It was so AWESOME!"

"I know, I wonder what it meant?" Eve asked herself.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jewely asked as she looked up--she was doing homework.

"Yesterday something weird happened to us," said Beka.

"Like?" she asked.

"The power went out and this weird symbol appeared on my iPod screen, and Beka dreamed it in her sleep," Eve said in a creepy voice," oh and the moon outside was huge and it had this crimson color."

Jewely's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"The same thing happened to me too!" she said slowly.

The girls looked at each other in disbelief. Then the bell rand signaling lunch is over. They went to their class in silence.

--

The girls couldn't believe it. If the same thing happened to all of them at the same time, _could there be others_ that experienced this phenomenon? FIND OUT in the next chapter of _**Distorted Dimensional Doorways**_!

_TO BE CONTINUED. . . _

Japanese romaji

The twinkling of the stars calls to the wind

The angel in your eyes is whispering  
That everything is starting now

….

this world is different from yesterday


End file.
